Scones & Cake (SealandxBrother England)
by MoonshoesOfTime
Summary: Sealand ends up being stuck with his older brother England as his babysitter. The small micro-nation is clearly not amused by this but will they be able to set aside their differences and get along?


Peter Kirkland, also known as the energetic micro-nation of Sealand, woke up earlier than usual on this very morning, rubbing his eyes  
for any leftover sleep, he stifled a yawn as he stretched his tired limbs before swinging his legs to the side of his bed so that he could get ready for a new and exciting day. After getting dressed and walking outside of his room Sealand could faintly hear the clanging of pots and pans coming downstairs from the kitchen, Upon entering said room he spotted Tino already up and cooking breakfast for their little family while humming a quite melody. Peter sniffed the air and the delicious smell that meet him almost had him bouncing up and down the walls

**"****Is that pancakes I smell?"** he almost yelled.

Tino, a bit startled to no longer be alone in the kitchen, gave a small yelp and turned around to face the micro-nation.

**"****P-Peter?"** as soon as Tino laid his eyes on the small form of Peter his expression turned from frightened into a pleasant smile followed by a small giggle.

**"****You scared me"** he said with a soft sigh.

**"****But to answer your question, yes we're having pancakes for breakfast"**  
Tino turned his gaze back to the pan and easily flipped the pancake onto a plate reserved for the soon to be stack of delicious cooked batter.

**"****It is a special occasion after all"** Tino continued while pouring new batter onto the hot pan.

Peter had decided to sit on the counter to watch over his mother's cooking, whilst waiting for the food that his tummy eagerly awaited.

**"****Huh? What are you talking about mum?"** Peter questioned.

Tino blushed upon hearing this, even after all this time he was still not used to being referred to as mum by the small nation.  
It was not that he disliked it or anything, he just found it a bit embarrassing to be honest, and after all he was still a man.  
Shaking his head to get rid of the impending thoughts, he flipped the pancake and answered Peter with a slight sparkle in his eye.

**"****It's Valentine's Day today Peter"** Peter looked down in thought for a moment.

He had never heard of anything like 'Valentine's day' up until now or maybe he had just not paid it any attention before? _Yeah, that's probably it!_ But just to make sure that the great nation of Sealand wasn't missing out on some amazing adventure he'd better ask more into this so called 'Valentine's day' he thought to himself.

He once again focused his eyes on Tino and inquired what was so special about this day in particular.

Tino put on a thoughtful expression and took a second before answering.

**"****Well, today is a day dedicated to love and showing your appreciation of others, whether they be loved ones or just your friends doesn't really matter though"** he said with a smile plastered onto his face.

**" ****the important part of this holiday I to make sure that those you love knows just how much they truly mean to you"** he continued.

**"****Even so, you don't have to wait until Valentine's day to show them how much they mean to you. But it is a wonderful opportunity"** Tino finished with a happy sigh while finishing another pancake.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, _'So that's why mum is making pancakes'_ he thought _'to show how much he loves me and daddy? But can you really do that with pancakes?'_ his thoughtful expression soon faltered and was replaced by a huge grin. _'Of course you can, pancakes are super yummy.'_

then he had an idea _'maybe I should make something for mummy and daddy?'_ Peter frowned a bit since he had no idea what to make them. Pancakes were out of the question since his mum was already doing that, but what did people usually give each other on Valentine's Day? He couldn't very well just tell his parents how much he loved them, now could he? No that would be lame'

**"****Sooo mum, what do people do on valentine's day other than tell people how much they love them and make pancakes?"** Peter, in his own opinion sneakily, asked.

**"****People usually buy chocolate or get flowers for their loved ones, but some people prefer the smaller more personal gestures like, getting a hug or maybe even a homemade card?"** Tino tapped his chin a couple of times before finishing.

**"****But it's really up to the individual person, as long as it comes from the heart there really shouldn't be a problem"**

_'__That's Perfect'_ the micro-nation thought happily _'If mum is right then I'll just make some really cool cards for him and dad'_ he held his chin in thought _'Of course I have to decorate them with glitter and all sorts of other cool stuff'_ Peter smiled with glee as he jumped down from the counter.

Seeing as Tino was practically done with the pancakes he decided to sit at the table and wait for his parents to join him. Not too long after he had seated himself, a tired Berwald sat down in front of Peter with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and the morning paper.

**"****Morning daddy"** Peter said with a smile.

Berwald looked up from the newspaper with his usual stoic expression, and mumbled a small 'good morning' in return. Tino joined them soon enough with the plate now stacked with delicious smelling pancakes.

Peter hungrily dug into the pancakes, while his parents quietly discussed something that Peter himself deemed of no importance and therefore just tuned out…

That is until he heard the name of a certain British jerk being mentioned.

A british jerk that just so happened to be Peter's buzzkill of a brother.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he questioned his parents why they would talk about someone like 'that jerk' at the table, of course he didn't voice his thoughts of Arthur being a jerk, but he sure did think it.

Tino rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, and from that Peter could already tell that this day would not be working out in his favor.

Tino cleared his throat and started to explain the situation.  
**"****You see Peter, Berwald and I were planning on going out later this evening, and uhmmm…"** Tino clearly hesitated with the next part and started talking in a faster tempo than he normally would.

**"****We know that the two of you aren't on the best terms, but we couldn't get any of the others to look after you while we're out"**

He started counting on his fingers while explaining further.

**"****your Uncle Matthias is going to the bar with Gilbert and Alfred, Lukas is busy practicing some kind of spell that supposedly will make Emil call him 'big brother' *sigh* and Emil and Mr. Puffin are staying at one of his hot springs for the weekend, and you know that we very well can't just leave you home alone, sooo…"**

Peter's expression turned grim and his jaw almost dropped when he started to realize what his mother was getting at. He just knew that this day had been too good to be true 'I mean Pancakes, Pancakes for breakfast' his favorite kind of food for his favorite part of the day, he should have noticed that something was off.

And then came the sentence that Peter would have given almost anything not to hear…

**"****Berwald and I convinced Arthur to take care of you until we get home"**

In that moment Peter dropped his head onto the table with a groan. Tino looked shocked and a bit worried at the little nation, he had anticipated that he wouldn't exactly be overjoyed with the news of his temporary babysitter but he hadn't expected him to react like…well like 'that'. Berwald simply resumed reading the paper while drinking his now slightly lukewarm coffee

**-Time skip-**

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a flash for little Peter, He had been quite upset over the news but after some more explaining he understood that Berwald and Tino wanted to spend a supposedly "romantic" day like Valentine's day together, and though he loved his parents more than anything in the world he really didn't want to experience them gazing into each other's eyes or doing other yucky things such as kissing. And since Peter knew that those situations would be inevitable when his parents went out on dates (at least that is what his Uncles had told him) he was kind of glad that he had to stay at home.

Peter sat at his desk in his room making some rather… different … valentine's cards for his parents and his uncles. He picked up a blue crayon and started colouring the magnificent robot that he had drawn on the front of Berwald's card; his dad was going to love this. Afterwards he peppered the card with glitter of various colours and deemed the card perfect.

Peter continued making cards for his family until he heard the sound of the doorbell. He immediately knew what that meant, he sighed and told himself that if it REALLY couldn't be any other way then he would just have to bite his lip and try to survive spending the evening with his bossy brother.

Peter heard his name being called from downstairs and with a sigh he stood up from his desk. Well, He could always spend the evening annoying and pranking the dumb British nation? He hummed thoughtfully, now that he thought about it this day might just end up being as entertaining as he had hoped for.

He raced down the stairs while grinning mischievously **"well this ought to be fun"** he mumbled to himself.

Downstairs he found his parents having a conversation with Arthur, to which he just silently listened in on, standing at his parents' side.

**"…****and we'll be home around 10"** Tino cheerfully explained.

**"****Alright, is there anything else I should know of?"** questioned Arthur.  
Both Tino and Berwald shook their heads no, before turning to Peter hugging and kissing him goodbye, before they walked out of the house and left him with his annoying and stuck up brother.

**-Time skip-**

**"****GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY GIT!"** Arthur yelled through the door, while repeatedly smashing his knuckles against it.

**"****There's no way I'm letting you out jerk England**" Peter said while jingling the keys and laughing at his brothers distress.

_Well, I guess I better explain what exactly is happening at this moment. You see our dear little Sealand bugged England for almost 2 hours until he gave in and agreed to play a game with Peter. (Only after Peter promised to leave him alone if they played a round of hide and seek of course)_

Much to Peter's enjoyment Arthur didn't suspect a thing and when he was asked to be the seeker of their little game he simply accepted it and (more or less) willingly walked into the hallway closet where he would start counting.

As soon as Arthur closed the door Peter locked it, and I guess that sums it up pretty well. Now let us return to the story.

**"****YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"** another loud round of bashing and kicking ensued and Peter almost dropped to the floor with laughter, this was just too good.

when he was done with his little giggle fest The micro-nation wiped his eyes from the tears that had gathered and began skipping downstairs while yelling back to Arthur **"SEE YOU LATER IGGY"** as soon as he had finished his sentence Peter dashed away while laughing manically as he heard his brother spew profanities at him like there was no tomorrow.

Even in the kitchen he could hear Arthur scream at him to unlock the door and so forth. A giant grin of satisfaction plastered itself on Peter's face as he started looking through the cabinets for something sweet to eat.  
What? Vengeance was supposed to be sweet right? So he might as well get some sugary goodies to make it even sweeter.

With Arthur locked up and his parents out on their date, he was finally free to do whatever his little heart desired.

**"****Hmmm…where are all the sweets? I was certain that Daddy bought some yesterday"** he mumbled to himself, he kept looking and finally found something promising, cake mix!

Just what he needed for the rumblies in his tummy, he looked on the package and noted the ingredients he needed to add to the powder.

**-Small time skip-**

Soon peter was standing with his mums' apron on, it nearly touched the floor but he wasn't bothered by that the slightest, in front of him stood the bowl of finished cake batter, ready to go into the oven.

Berwald had told him that he wasn't allowed to use to oven by himself, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? Peter carefully set the cake into the oven without burning himself or spilling too much of the batter.

standing up straight peter noticed the mess that he had made whilst mixing the batter.  
**"****Maaaaan, Mum and dad will be sooo mad when they see the mess I've made"** the kitchen looked like a wreck, (and so did Peter) but he obviously didn't plan to clean it up, he could probably just trick Arthur into doing it later on.

And if he couldn't get the jerk to clean up he could probably just soothe Tino and Berwald's rage with some delicious cake and the awesome cards he had made for them earlier.

'_Yup, that's exactly what I'll do'_ Peter thought to himself, as he left the mess in the kitchen and headed into the living room to watch some TV, or maybe even play some of the video games his uncle Matthias had left behind the last time he came by for a visit.

**-Time skip-**

Peter had slowly drifted off to sleep while watching some cartoons, but he woke up coughing and barely being able to breath. The living room was engulfed in smoke and he could barely see a thing.

**"****OH NO THE CAKE"** he coughed out.

Still a little disorientated from his nap and all of the smoke, Peter stumbled into the kitchen just for him to spot even more smoke coming from the direction of the oven and even some flames spreading throughout the kitchen consuming the cabinets and everything else that they could reach.

_'__Crap, what do I do? What do I do?'_ He asked himself.

_'__I've got to get out of the house'_ but as he was about to make a mad dash out of the house to escape the suffocating feeling of smoke in his lungs, his mind went blank for all but one thought.

_'__IGGY IS STILL IN THE CLOSET'_ and Peter of course had the only keys.  
The smoke was fogging up his thoughts but he knew that he had to get to his brother no matter what. After all he didn't dislike his stupid brother** THAT** much.

Coughing when he breathed in the black smoke Peter headed towards the stairs and slowly began climbing the stairs, when he reached the upper floor he was more than just a bit dizzy, and it didn't help that the smoke was even thicker upstairs.

**"****IGGY?"** he yelled while he tried unlocking the door, which was getting harder and harder the more smoke his lungs unwillingly inhaled.

**"****IGGY A-ARE YOU OKAY?** *Cough* **PLE-PLEASE ANSWER ME!"** The lock of the door finally clicked and as it opened Peter's vision went completely black.

**-Arthur's POV (earlier)-**

I scoffed and mumbled to myself **"how could I let that little twat trick me?"**  
_'__Oh, as soon as I get out of here he'll get what's truly coming for him'_ I thought with a sinister grin placed on my face. _'That little pillock better watch his back from now on'_

I sat down and waited for the little ankle-biter to get bored with whatever he was doing and unlock the door so that I could twist his neck! *cough* I mean *cough* so that I can give him a loving hug, while squeezing his neck, with my hands!  
Yes that would be simply magnificent.

**-Time skip-**

Sitting in this closet is quite bothersome, it's been what? an hour or two now, and I honestly would've thought that he would be done with his little "prank" by now.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I leaned back against the closet wall and decided that I might as well rest my eyes for a while. Truthfully I didn't really have any other choice but to wait for Peter to unlock the door, since I regretfully didn't bring my wand with me.

**-Time skip-**

I woke up to the sound of jingling keys outside of the room, I rubbed my eyes and filled my lungs with "fresh" air as I stretched. As soon as I inhaled I could faintly smell this oddly familiar scent, was somebody cooking? No, peter wasn't allowed to touch the stove so surely he wouldn't have done that, at least not without supervision.

His brother could be a bit daft, but he wasn't THAT much of a numbskull.

or so Arthur thought.

Suddenly Peters voice rang out from the other side of the door.  
**"****IGGY!"** why was his voice so strained? And he sounded somewhat panicked!

**"****IGGY A-ARE YOU OKAY?** *Cough* **PLE-PLEASE ANSWER ME!"** moments later the door was unlocked and a cloud of black smoke wafted into the closet.

**"****BLOODY HELL** *cough* **WH-WHAT IS GOING ON PETER?"** I inquired while trying to avoid breathing in too much of the smoke; I tried fanning it away but stopped my motions as my mind went blank and my heart seemed to stop.

There, on the floor laid my little brother, sooth covering his face and his body only showing shallow signs of breathing.

I stood still for a moment before I snapped out of it and my mind finally reacted to what was happening.

**"****SHIT! PETER!"** I yelled while lifting my sleeve in front of my face as to protect myself from breathing in more smoke than necessary.

I gently lifted Peter up so that his head could rest upon my shoulder until I figure out how the hell to get out of this situation.

_'__Okay, first of all access the situation'_ I thought  
_'__I've got a brother who may or may not be needing medical attention as soon as possible, a house filled with smoke and presumably also a fire somewhere'_

**"****FUCK"** I coughed out! The smoke wasn't thinning out and my mind is starting to go a bit fuzzy on me.

I rested my arm under Peter's legs and hoisted him up, hugging him closely to my body so that I wouldn't drop him.

Gathering my bearings and stumbling out of the closet with Peter I headed towards the stairs since the main door would be the least difficult way of escape

_'__DAMN IT'_ when I got to the stairs I almost got scorched as the flames from downstairs we're already eating away at the wooden stairs. _'We can't stay here; I need to at least get Peter to safety'_

Turning around and heading away from the flames I whispered quietly to Peter, sincerely hoping that he could still hear me **" Peter** *cough***P-Peter I hope that you can hear me** *cough* **and if you can, I promise you this okay?** *wheeze* **I'll get you out of this! Just leave it to your jerk of a big brother, alright?"** I finished with a sad smile and a strained chuckle while I continued down the hall.

If the heat and smoke hadn't been so intense I would probably have been bawling my eyes out at this point to be honest.

_'I might not seem like I care for my brother most of the time, but I truly do,and if we both live trough this I'll be sure to let that little git now.'_

I stumbled towards Tino and Berwald's room in hope that I could somehow get us out of the window more or less unharmed. But all that really mattered at this point was escaping this damned bonfire of a house and get Peter some help!

_'Why did Berwald and tino have to live in a freaking house made mostly out a wood anyway? a bloody deathtrap, that's all it really is'_ I huffed while readjusting Peter whom still rested in my arms.

Opening up the window I greedily gulped down some of the fresh air while looking down in a way to calculate how harmful it would be to simply jump and escape this hellhole.

I looked at Peter's slightly blackened face one last time before I decided that this was probably our best chance of survival.

Once again I felt immensely dizzy, the smoke was starting to affect my body, and at the moment taking a nap felt like the most brilliant plan of all. But it wouldn't exactly help our situation to stay in here and rest while the fire merciless consumes the rest of the house and us with it. In a burst of determination I gripped Peter tighter to my chest and jumped out of the open window, closing my eye and simply hoping for the best.

**-Time skip - Peter's POV-**

I groaned slightly, earning myself a coughing fit as soon as the groan left my throat.  
My eyes felt heavy and for some reason I couldn't open them,_ 'Wait? What happened? Where am I? And what is that weird beeping noise?'_  
I tried moving around but my body was hurting more than the time I accidentally fell down the stairs, and it probably hurt like, 8, no 12 times more than that one time where I twisted my ankle while playing with Matthias on the playground.

I once again tried to move but this time a pair of gentle hands pushed me onto whatever I was resting on, and softly started petting my head,  
I sighed softly _'this is kind of nice'_ I thought with a small smile as I once again let sleep embrace me.

**-Time skip-**

I woke up to a door closing and people speaking in hushed voices, even though they tried to be quite I could still make out some of their conversation.

**"…****.has he woken up yet?"** _'Was that mum? Yeah that was definitely mum!'_  
**"****He was stirring earlier, and the doctors said that he should be waking up any time now"**  
_'__that was definitely Arthur, I can recognize him and his British accent all day, everyday'_

**"****How are you yourself?"** the same hushed voice as before mumbled out.

**"****I'm fine really, this is nothing compared to what Peter must've went through"**  
_'__Huh? Wait! What did I go through? What are they talking about?'_

**"****Nonetheless Arthur, you should still be resting up, don't worry we'll be he-"**  
the voice was cut off by the angry voice of your brother.

**"****NO! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM! HE NEEDS ME!"**  
He's voice turned softer with the next words he spoke.

**"****he might be your family but he's still my brother, and this entire bloody thing still happened because of me!"** Heavy sobs filled the room.

**"****It was my fault! If only I had been kinder to him and a better brother, he would've never *hic* He would've never-"**

**"****Arthur it isn't your fault and nobody blames you, we're just glad that the both of you are safe"** Tino said trying to console the now bawling Arthur.

Peter racked his mind to figure out what they were all talking about, and suddenly it all came back to him. '_The cake, lots of smoke, and a fire! Oh, and of course Iggy'_ He mentally sighed, a bit of relief filling him now that he knew his brother were safe and that none of them had been injured too badly, that said the pain he was feeling was still pretty intense.

though he still didn't understand why Arthur blamed himself, **HE** was the person who had locked Arthur in a closet, and **HE** was the one responsible for almost making a barbeque out of him and his brother.

_'Psh, my brother really is as stupid as he looks'_ Peter thought to himself whit a small smile, before the hushed voices became fuzzier and soon enough darkness claimed him once more.

**-Time skip-**

Peter woke up to someone holding his hand and mumbling soft words, at first he couldn't understand the voice but after a few moments he could hear the hushed words of his brother mixed with chocked sobs.

**"…****Peter, I am truly sorry"**  
**"****I am so, so sorry…for everything"**  
**"****It's all my fault, you were my responsibility and I failed both you and your parents."**

Arthur shakily exhaled and continued…

**"****But even so, I still want you to know that I love you and I care for you more than you will ever know!"**

He let go of Peters hand to wipe his eyes while releasing a rather strained chuckle.  
**"****Even though I've been an awful brother, you still put up with me!"**

There was a short pause.

**"****so just know that if you forgive me and want me to, I'll still be your jerk of a brother even after all of this is over"**

Peter decided that he had heard enough, It wasn't like he enjoyed hearing his brother going all soft on him, but nonetheless he for once felt accepted by his brother, maybe he could even get him to acknowledge him as the mighty and powerful nation he truly is? No? Well alright, he would save that for a more appropriate time, hopefully one where his brother wasn't sobbing like a big babbling baby.

**"…****.…"**

Peter fluttered his eyes open and winced a bit by the sudden change from utter darkness to a small hospital room illuminated be a small bedside lamp.

**"****Iggy, are you al-alright?"** Peter croaked, feeling like he had just swallowed a sandbox or something.

Arthur snapped his head up and stared into his brothers' eyes, relief flooding over him as he noticed the small smile on Peter's lips.

**"****Bloody hell, Peter!"** Arthur whisper-shouted.

**"****You little twit, I'm the one who should be asking you that"** he finished before engulfing his younger brother in a gentle hug.

When Arthur pulled back Peter noticed that Arthur was covered in bandages and that his eyebrows for some weird reason seemed smaller _'what is up with that'_ he questioned in his head.

Peter took his brother by surprise and embraced him in the tightest hug that he could muster.

**"****I'm sorry Arthur"** he mumbled into Arthur's shirt.

**"****I'm sorry for locking the door, and I'm sorry for baking a cake without permission and I'm so-"**

Arthur cut him off before he could say anything else.  
**"****Peter you have nothing to be sorry fo-"** Arthur stopped mid-sentence and held a thoughtful expression.

**"****Okay, maybe locking me in a closet wasn't the nicest thing to do, but don't worry about it, I might just forgive you for it!"** Arthur chuckled. **"You really ought to be be nicer towards your OLDER brother"** he mused while putting emphasis on older.

**"****YOU, YOU, YOU JERK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE NICER TO ME"** Peter exclaimed with a light punch to his brothers shoulder.  
They both stared into each other's eyes and within seconds busted out laughing.

Who knew that all they needed to bring them together was a little "cooking"?

**-Outside the hospital room-**

**"****That thing in the oven was supposed to be a cake?"** Tino asked Berwald who only shrugged in return.

**"****Well it's pretty obvious were he gets his cooking skills from"** Tino said with a sigh and a small smile.

Even though Peter had accidentally burned down their house, and ended up in the hospital. Both Tino and Berwald couldn't be happier to see their son **finally** getting along with his brother.

((and to be honest Berwald didn't mind rebuilding their house and fillng it up with brand new furniture from ikea))

**-Weeks later (Bonus)-**

An explosion sounded and thick smoke filled the kitchen of a certain British gentleman.

**"****ARTHUR I THINK THE SCONES ARE READY!"** Peter yelled over his shoulder.  
He was truly enjoying his "cooking lessons" at his brother's house; Arthur had been teaching him how to cook for the past few weeks. And so far he had created nothing but coal (basically everything that had to be baked turned out that way) and some very suspicious looking chicken noodle soup.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and looked curiously at the oven.

**"****I think that the oven is faulty again, but never mind that, as soon as they've cooled down a bit we should bring your mum and dad some of the lovely scones we've made"** He said while ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter just nodded, he wouldn't make his parents eat them though, no. He had tasted them himself once and they tasted really, really, REALLY bad. No-one, and he meant absolutely no-one deserved to suffer like that.

though Peter had come up with the magnificent plan to use them as ammunition against the other nations at the next world meeting, maybe then he would be recognized as a nation.

He and his brother might have had a better relationship since the "cake accident"  
but that didn't mean that Peter would give up on his dreams.  
And this time he would be bringing in the "big guns"

Much to the displeasure of the rest of the world, literally.


End file.
